Love of Music
by tria246815
Summary: These are kinda a bunch of oneshots that all link together. They illustrates the steps in Danny and Lindsay’s relationship together. Each chapter has a different song and tell a story about important steps in their lives together. DL


1Love of Music

Summary: These are kinda a bunch of one-shots that all link together. They illustrate the steps in Danny and Lindsay's relationship together. Each chapter has a different song and tell a story about important steps in their lives together.

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I don't own the show, the characters, or the music. This is just for fun and a way to escape into the fantasy world called my head. So please Don't sue.

* * *

Chapter 1

_Danny's POV_

Bozeman, Montana (after the trial)

_**Don't you wanna dive on in, yeah the water feels right  
Dancin' on the edge of the love you're a beautiful sight  
So why're you still standin' there in the half moonlight  
Come on, baby, give me a little more you**_

After we make it out of the court house, I hand the keys to my rental car to Lindsay. I really don't care where she takes us, the only think I can think about right now is our fingers laced together and what might have happened if those pesky reporters hadn't had shown up when they did. This trip was defiantly worth it. True, I'm tired as hell and there's a good chance that Mac will be royally pissed at me, but it was defiantly worth it. I can't help but watch her as she navigates the back country roads of Montana, with the sun shining brightly on her face. I was surprised by how warm it was here for the month of March, almost in the sixties, and not a cloud in sight. She can feel my eyes on her and she squeezes my hand.

"Why did you come Danny?" She asks not taking her eyes off the road.

"What. You don't want me here?" I say jokingly

She gives me a side glance and smiles. "No. I'm defiantly glad you're here, but most people don't just hop on a plane and fly over 2000 miles for no reason."

"Well I kinda think you're a very good reason to hop on a plane and fly 2000 miles."

"Danny.." She Sighs impatiently

"Montana, I don't think you could fully understand how much I missed you while you were gone. Hell I was even have hallucinations of you walking through the lab and on the streets."

She cocked an eye brow and looked at me. "Hey I was tired I was working a lot while you were gone." I tried to defend myself

"Does Mac know you're here?" She ask shaking her head at my last statement

"Umm..."

"Umm..Danny that doesn't sound good."

"Well I'd been working so much that he sent me home"

"So instead of going home like he said, you decided to hop on a plane to Montana."

"No..Yeah, that's pretty much happened."

She Laughs at me again. "Danny when are you due back at work?"

I put a thoughtful face on. "What's today Wednesday at noon?" She nods. "Well then I am due back at work in... 8 hours." I say matter a factly

She slams on the breaks and I hold on for dear life as we come to a stop. "8 HOURS DANNY. WHAT THE HELL? YOU'LL NEVER MAKE IT, WHAT WHERE YOU THINKING?"

I laugh at her reaction and the look on her face, which only seem to make her more upset. "Relax Montana, I have a lot of vacation days saved up. I'll just call Mac when we get where we're going."

She relaxes somewhat. "Will he be ok with that?"

"With all I've been working lately I'm surprised he didn't make me take some time off, he'll be fine. Ya know your really cute when you freak out like that."

She punches my arm and tries to keep an angry face but fails miserably when she starts to smile.

"So where we going Montana? To get something to eat or maybe a hotel?" I ask saying the last part suggestively low.

"Real smooth Messer. No we're going back to the ranch. If your hungry I'm sure we can get you something to eat."

"You have a Ranch Montana?"

"Yeah, Well my parents do."

She said it. The kill switch word. _Parents_. _Abort Abort Abort_. My head is screaming I can feel the blood drain from my face. Of course she would be staying with her parents, why hadn't I thought about that. I'm so dead.

She notices my hesitation. "Relax Danny they're not going to come after you with shot guns, They'll love you."

I fake a smile and sink down in my seat. Trying to figure out the game plan for winning over the Monroe Family. It's not long till we turn onto a dirt road that lead to the ranch. She pulls the car in front of a wrap around porch. It looked like a picture out of a painting, an old country ranch with land as far as you can see, and yes there were wheatfields. I gotta admit it was a sight to see.

"Do you have a bag or did you leave with out it?" She asks sarcastically as we climb out of the car.

"I gotta bag It's in the trunk" I say sticking my tongue and to my surprise she smiles and does the same.

She meets around at the trunk as I grab the duffle bag that I packed right before I left.

"You ready Danny?"

"I don't know Montana. I don't think it's fair that I face the parents, when I haven't even gotten a kiss yet." I say amazed at my own boldness.

To my surprise she smiles and leans up on her tip toes to place a kiss on my lips. I quickly deepen the kiss as she wraps her arms around my neck. I see stars. I'm pretty sure I can't feel my legs anymore either, and it's by the grace of God that we're still standing. I can honestly say that I hope that is the last first kiss that I ever get. She pulls away and rests her forehead on mine.

"Wow."

"I'll second that Montana."

I'm about to say something else when we hear the screen door fly open. We both jump apart as an older woman come running out.

"Lindsay your back how did it go? Did the Jury come back yet? Is he Guilty? Who is this?" The older woman says in what seems to be one breath.

Lindsay just laughs. "Yeah Ma, he was found guilty. And this Is Danny Messer. You remember me telling you about him right?"

"Of course. It's nice to finally meet you Danny."

"Likewise. Mrs. Monroe" I say sticking out my hand to shake but am shocked to say the least when she pushes it out of the way and pulls me into a huge bear hug. I can hear Lindsay giggle at my reaction. To tell you the truth the gesture reminds me a lot of my mom.

" Please call me Anna, Danny. Come on dears, come on inside I just finished lunch." she says ushering through the front door.

The house is amazing, leaving me wondering why Lindsay ever left home to begin with. I can smell the fragrance of homemade food as soon as I come through the door. I place my bag by the front door as Anna leads us to the kitchen. At the end of the table is who I can only presume is Lindsay's father. Lets just say that he was not pleased to see me walk through the door.

"George, You remember the Danny that Lin is always talking about, well look who flew all the way from New York to say Hi." Anna says joyfully. At least someone else besides Lindsay seems happy for me being here.

I hesitate and Lindsay takes hold of my hand and pulls me toward the table. I reach my other hand out to introduce my self. "Danny Messer How ya doin'" I say know that through my nervousness my accent thickens. He shakes my hand and nearly breaks it. Yup defiantly not going to be able to win him over.

I Sit down next to Lindsay with her hand still clasped in mine. Her mother is still buzzing a million mile per minute around the kitchen, dishing out plates and pouring drinks.

"So Danny. You grew up in New York?" She asked as she moved.

"Yes Mam, Grew up on Staten Island."

"Sounds like a Dangerous area." George said with harshness in his voice.

"Umm well it's not all that bad. I live in Manhattan now, like Mon...Lindsay."

"Ya can't even get my daughters name right, and you expect me to like you. What is it Monica or something is that your other girlfriends name? Just getting them confused?" George said his face burning bright red. I can't speak I'm frozen in me seat.

"DADDY!! That is uncalled for. For your information he calls me Montana. That's what he started to say, he just realized that you wouldn't know who he was talking about if he did."

"So you ridicule my daughter instead?"

"DADDY!!!!! He's not making fun of me. It's just a nickname that I happen to like and makes me smile. Just like you used to call be Bugs. He flew all the way here and he deserves some respect." She yelled again before turning to her mother. "Mom do you think you could pack a lunch for us. I wanna take Danny down to the creek. Get some piece and quiet for a while."

"Sure dear. Why don't you take Danny up to put his stuff away and maybe get changed before you go."

"Thanks Mom." She says grabbing my hand and leading me out of the kitchen. "I'm sorry about that Danny my Dad is a little..."

"Scary overprotective." I say finding my voice

She laughs "Yeah something like that. Did you bring a swim suit by any chance?"

"Umm no I thought you said we were going down to the creek? And besides it's a little cold don't ya think?"

"We are, and that's when it's the best. You can just wear your jeans." She replied simply, taking my hand and leading me up a set of stairs with my bag. At the top of the stairs we head down the hall and into a room on the right.

I laugh to myself at the decorating. It's light green with horses running on the walls. "Ya know this room suits you Montana."

"Shut up Danny."She says with a smile. "I'm gonna go get changed . You can change here if you want to." and with that she made her way to the bathroom.

It was a short while later that we were waling down a narrow path down to the creek. We settle down by a tree and she starts pulling out the food her mother had packed. I've never seen a lunch quite like this before. There was steak strips, egg salad, macaroni, ham sandwiches, and something I can't quite identify. I haven't eaten since I left New York, and dig into the food with out hesitation. She laughs as she pulls her shirt over her head revealing her bikini top. I can't help but stare as she shimmies out of her jeans even though I know there's a bikini bottom underneath. I'm pretty sure I just dropped my sandwich too. I guess I'm not so hungry anymore. I pull off my shirt and jump into the water with out a second thought. When I resurface from the water, she's standing there dipping her foot in the water. She's the most amazing thing I have ever seen. She is so beautiful.

"Aren't you coming in. The waters great...well refreshing." She knows full well how cold that water is so there is no use fooling her.

_**Your battin' those baby blues and, honey I swear**_

_**The way you got me needing you girl, it just ain't fair**_

_**You've given me a little bit yeah, but don't stop there**_

_**Come on, baby, give me a little more you**_

_**Come on, baby, give me a little more you. **_

She Jumps in and soon joins me in the brisk water. She shivers and I hold her close. She lays her head on my shoulder and sighs. "What do you want Danny?"

"What do you mean?"

"What do you want from me?"

I think about question for a while before answering. "All I want is a little more you."

"What kind of an answer is that Danny?"

"It's _the_ answer Montana. All I want is you. I want to know everything there is to know about you. I want to know stupid things like Do you snore when you sleep? Or if you bother getting dressed on a lazy day off. I want you to be a part of everything I do from now on. But I know that with everything that you have been through jumping in to this that fast would scare the hell out of you, so I just want a little more you and for everything else to come when your ready. Okay?" I'm surprised by my own words. This is normally something that I would expect practicing over and over in my head before speaking, but they just seem to flow as I looked into her eyes.

"Yeah." she says with a tear threatening to fall.

"So your ok with this, No more running away?"

"I'm sure. After all how can I say no to those eyes." She says attempting to lighten the situation.

I pretend to batt them and she laughs.

_**I'm here falling for ya my heart's calling for ya  
I know I never can get enough  
Don't hold back one bit of your love  
Strong and steady for ya I'm all ready  
Come on baby give me a little more you  
Come on baby give me a little more  
You're teasing me with a touch and the whole world shakes  
Keep holding that river back and the levee may break  
There's only so much of this a boy can take  
Come on baby give me a little more you  
Come on baby give me a little more you  
**_

She looks me in the eye and smiles, pulling my head down for a kiss. God she has no idea what she does to me. Her arms snake around my neck, successfully deepening the kiss. The world could be falling apart and I wouldn't even notice at this point. My lungs are screaming for me to take a breath but I don't want this moment to end. We pull apart and gasp for breath. I don't open my eyes until I feel her lower her hands and pinch my butt, I jump. "Hey what was that for?"

"You have an extremely sexy ass did you know what Messer."

"Well thank you Ms. Monroe, but I do think your's is more fun to watch then mine." I say with a smirk. "I would also like to add that my ass if freezing so how about we get out of the water."

"Fine by me. Make tracks cowboy."

**_I'm here falling for ya my heart's calling for ya  
I know I never can get enough  
Don't hold back one bit of your love  
Strong and steady for ya I'm all ready  
Come on baby give me a little more you  
Come on baby give me a little more you  
Come on baby give me a little more_**


End file.
